A Christmas Mystery
by AnimeFreek101
Summary: Complete! Maxwell finds a book that was meant to be a Christmas gift for him, and he tries to figure out who it's from. R/R (I always except flamers)
1. The Book

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro.  
  
Chapter 1: The Book  
*Badda-badda-badda* Maxwell ran fast on the cold ground, his feet thumping against it and his book under his arm. He ran through a tunnel and stopped when he reached a big green door. He held out his paw to the door knob, and turned it. Inside all the hams were running from one place to another, putting up Christmas decorations.  
  
Hamtaro, an orange and white ham-ham, looked up at Maxwell, "Hamha Maxwell! We're just getting the clubhouse ready for Christmas. Wanna help?"  
  
Maxwell smiled, "Of course I'll help. What do you want me to do?" He put his book down on the table and walked over to Hamtaro.  
  
Boss, a field hamster, came up to the two, "Hey Maxwell. Listen, Panda and Stan are going outside to pick acorns and get more things for the Christmas decorations, do you think you could go help them?"  
  
Maxwell gave another smile, "Sure I'll help." He saw Panda and Oxnard and followed them out.  
  
*****  
  
"Ok, um Oxnard you go look over there, and Maxwell you go look over there. We'll meet back here in one hour," Panda said. They all went their different directions.   
  
Maxwell went over where there were lots of acorns and started picking them. {I wonder what Sandy's getting me for Christmas} He thought to himself. He looked up at the sky, {I wish I had a book of poetry. Maybe I could tell Sandy some poems} He blushed a little at the thought. He found a big acorn and picked it. {What should I get Sandy?} He asked himself. {Maybe a new ribbon wand or something to help her with her sports}   
  
Maxwell didn't notice he had picked so many acorns at once, until he realized how much his arms were hurting. He put his acorns down and sat under a cherry blossom tree to take a break. When he looked up, there was only one more cherry blossom left but Maxwell had noticed that it was the most beautiful cherry blossom he'd ever seen. {Hmm, I think I know what I'm getting Sandy.} Maxwell smiled at himself.  
  
*****  
  
Later that day, when everyone was done decorating and heading home Maxwell went back to the clubhouse to get his book. He opened the door and walked in. No one was there except Snoozer, who was sound asleep in his sock. Maxwell walked up to the table, sitting there was his book. Maxwell picked it up, then noticed that there was another book sitting next to it. The other book was smaller then his, it was blue, and looked like it was just bought brand new. Maxwell picked it up and examined it, {Hmm, I wonder who this belongs to.} Then he opened it, in hopes of finding some clues, but only found pages full of poems. {I'd better take it home, maybe I could figure out who it belongs to} It was then that Maxwell noticed a small card in the book. He took it out and opened it. It looked like an unfinished Christmas card. On the card it said:   
  
To: Maxwell  
Merry Christmas! And Best wishes!  
  
From:  
  
It didn't say who it was from but Maxwell smiled. {How did they know I wanted this book?} He looked around and noticed no one was inside. "I guess I'll have to take it home and investigate, " He said to himself.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Clues

Chapter 2: Clues  
Maxwell sat in his cage that night looking at the book, "Hmm, I wonder who would forget this," He said to himself. "Maybe I could find some clues," Maxwell opened the book and started flipping through the pages. {nothing but poems} Maxwell sighed. That's when he remembered the card, "Maybe I could find out something from that," He took the card and opened it, "Well, I definitely recognize the hand writing, but who's is it?" Maxwell pondered for a while then decided that it could wait till tomorrow. So he put everything away and went to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning when Maxwell went to the clubhouse, he decided to leave the poem book behind {It's not like I'll find out anything new. Besides, I don't want this to take up all my time} He entered to find everyone there except the ham girls. "Hamha Max!" Hamtaro said cheerfully.   
  
"Hi Maxwell *krmp-krmp-krmp*," Oxnard said taking a bite from his sunflower seed.  
  
"Greetings everyone," said Maxwell taking a seat. "Where are all the girls?"  
  
Boss looked at him and shrugged, "Who knows. They haven't been here all morning," He sighed {I really wanted to see Bijou}   
  
Hamtaro spoke up, "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll show up soon, in the mean time, why don't we play outside in the snow." All the ham-hams cheered as they ran out.  
  
{I wonder why Sandy couldn't show up} Maxwell thought.   
  
*****  
  
"It's like, not in here!" Sandy said digging through the wood chips in her cage.  
  
"Are you sure Sandy? Maybe we should look again," Pashmina insisted.  
  
"Ookwee!" Penelope said jumping up and down.  
  
"Like, no way. We've only looked about three hundred times," Sandy said sounding a bit sarcastic, but sad at the same time. Her head drooped.  
  
"Are you sure zat it iz not in ze clubhouse?" Bijou asked walking over to Sandy and Pashmina.  
  
Sandy's head immediately shot up, "Bijou. You're like, a total genius!" She hugged Bijou.  
  
"Vat? Vat did I zay?" Bijou asked confused.  
  
"Come on! It could like, still be in the clubhouse!" Sandy grabbed Bijou's paw, who grabbed Pashmina's paw, who grabbed Penelope's paw.  
  
*****  
  
Maxwell looked at the snow. He bent down and grabbed some of it, then rolled it into a ball. He tossed it up and down for a while then he felt something cold hit his back. "Hey! Who threw that?" He demanded. He heard laughter coming from behind a tree.  
  
"Heeheehee! Ya'll are too easy to hit! Heehee!" Howdy came out from behind the tree.  
  
Maxwell smiled a little. It was nice to see everyone having a good time, then he looked over to the clubhouse and saw the girls running in. {Hey. Where are they going} His curiosity got to the better of him and he followed them in.  
  
*****  
  
Maxwell cracked the clubhouse door open a little and peeked in.  
  
"It's not here either!" Sandy yelled slamming her fist on the table.  
  
"Ookyoo," Penelope walked over to Sandy and gave her a small hug.  
  
"Penelope says to not give up," Pashmina said with a small smile.  
  
"Oui. If ve vork togezer I am sure ve vill find it," Bijou said, comforting Sandy a little.   
  
"Thanks guys," Sandy said. They gave each other a group hug and headed out the door. Maxwell stepped back and acted like he just walked in. The girls came out and noticed Maxwell.  
  
"Bonjour Maxwell," Bijou said in her French accent.  
  
"Hi Bijou. Hi Pashmina, Penelope," Maxwell greeted politely, "H-hi Sandy," He blushed. Sandy blushed too.  
  
"Hi Maxy," she said shyly. Pashmina and Bijou looked at each other then smiled.  
  
"We'll be leaving," Pashmina said. She and Bijou walked off with Penelope, leaving Sandy and Maxwell alone.  
  
"So like, Christmas is almost here Max," Sandy said softly blushing more.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Maxwell answered, blushing also. It was silent for a while, then they both looked up at each other. Maxwell leaned closer to Sandy, and she leaned closer to Maxwell, but then she regretfully leaned away. "What's wrong Sandy?" Maxwell asked worried.  
  
"Max, I wanted to know if you saw-" Sandy was unable to finish.  
  
"Yo sis, what's up?" Stan said as he walked down the tunnel.  
  
"Nothing much bro," Sandy sighed.   
  
*****  
  
That night while Maxwell was in his cage he pondered about where the book might've come from. {I wonder what Sandy was looking for. She never got to tell me} He thought harder {Maybe she was looking for the book, hm} He thought of the clues and tried to match up what he could, until he got very sleepy {Oh well, I'll talk to her tomorrow) He looked one last time at the book and went to sleep.  
  
End chapter 2 


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan  
Maxwell opened his eyes slowly. He rubbed them then looked out the window. {It's snowing} He thought to himself, watching the white snowflakes falling from the sky. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and he headed to the window, witch was open a little. He squeezed through the small crack in the window and jumped onto the snow. He ran to the clubhouse, just like he would everyday, but something was wrong {Something's missing. I think I left something at home} *badda-badda-badda* He quickly ran to the clubhouse.  
  
*****  
  
"What was it that you lost again, Sandy?" Boss asked. The ham-hams, except for Snoozer and Maxwell, who wasn't there yet, were all sitting at the round table.  
  
"It's a book of poetry," she answered.  
  
"But what does it look like?" Panda asked.  
  
"It's like, blue, and it's a sorta small book, but it's got tons of poetry in it," Sandy said, describing the book.  
  
*****  
  
Maxwell slowly walked up to the clubhouse door, but right then was when he remembered what it was that he forgot. {the book!} He was about to head back to his home, but he heard the other ham-hams talking, and they were saying things about him, so he decided to listen.  
  
*****  
"Why is it such a bad thing if Maxwell has the book?" Cappy asked, lifting his pot.  
  
Sandy sighed, "Well, you see, it was my Christmas gift for him." She blushed a little, then continued, "If Maxy has the book, then I won't have another Christmas present for him, and it'll ruin everything cause he won't be surprised, like I hoped," she said sadly.  
  
*****  
  
Outside, Maxwell was trying to figure out what to do, {That was her present for me? Who would've thought.} He smiled a little, {I think I know what to do, if she doesn't want me to be the one with the book.} He turned and quickly headed home, hoping that the plan he had would work.  
  
*****  
  
Bijou looked up from a small box she was holding, then called Pashmina over, "Pashmina, come look at zis!"  
  
Pashmina went over to her with Penelope by her side, "Something wrong Bijou?" she asked.  
  
"Nozing iz wrong, it iz just zat I found somzing to put up az a Christmas decoration," she said smiling brightly.  
  
"Another decoration? Don't you think we've put up enough decorations already?" Pashmina said.  
  
"Ookwee," Penelope started jumping up and down.  
  
"No zilly," Bijou giggled, "It iz somzing zat I vont to put outside." Pashmina tilted her head a little, and Bijou went on talking, "It iz a mistle toe." She took out a small little thing that looked like two, small, white berries and some green leaves with it.  
  
"Oh, what's it for?" Pashmina asked examining the little thing. Bijou giggled again.  
  
"Vell…" She whispered into Pashmina's ear, and Pashmina eyes slowly widened.  
  
"Really?" she asked as Bijou leaned away from her. Bijou nodded.  
  
Pashmina smiled, then she, Bijou and Penelope headed out the door.  
  
*****  
  
Maxwell ran back into his cage and went into the little house. He grabbed the book and thought of what he was going to do. {Well, I could just tell her that I had it. No, I want her happy. I know, what if I snuck into the clubhouse and left it there with out anyone noticing.} He smiled, {Yeah, and she'll never know I had it} He grabbed the book and without Maxwell noticing, the card slipped out and fell to the ground.   
  
*****  
  
Maxwell ran to the clubhouse, but before he went he decided to stop at the tree with the one cherry blossom in it. {Such a beautiful cherry blossom} he said to himself admiring the pink flower. He then heard noises…  
  
"Yeah, that's a perfect spot for it." said one voice.  
  
Maxwell, in fright, started to run to the clubhouse without stopping to think about who the voices belonged to.  
  
Pashmina circled the tree that Maxwell was just standing by, and watched him run off, "I wonder what he's in such a hurry for." She then turned to Bijou, who had started climbing up the tree.  
  
"Zis is ze perfect spot for it, no?" Bijou asked, starting to put the mistle toe up on one branch, wich was right over another branch.  
  
"Yeah, it's perfect," said Pashmina. Bijou smiled when she finished and started to climb down the tree.  
  
"It vould be so romantic to stand under it, vith zat someone special," Bijou said with a sigh.  
  
Pashmina too sighed. Then they ran back to the others, who were at the park.  
  
*****  
When Maxwell walked into the clubhouse, it was empty, no one was there. {I guess they went outside} Only Snoozer was there. Maxwell slowly walked to the table and gently placed it there, then he started going back to the door when…  
  
"Zuzuzu…They're at the park…zuzuzu…" Said Snoozer sleepily.  
  
"Huh?" Maxwell turned to him and titled his head, "Heke?"  
  
End chapter 3 


	4. Returning The Book

Chapter 4: Returning The Book  
Maxwell looked around then at Snoozer, "Odd. I could've sworn Snoozer just said they're at the park," Maxwell looked around again, "but who's he talking about?" Maxwell asked himself.  
  
"….The other…zuzuzu…ham-hams…" Snoozer said in his sleep.  
  
"The other hams?" Maxwell asked again.  
  
"Zuzuzu…yeah…zuzu…now let me get some sleep…zuzuzuzu," Snoozer turned over on his other side and went back to sleep.  
  
Maxwell grinned and turned to go out the door.   
  
*****  
  
Sandy sat on a rock all alone. She kept trying to remember where she left the book, but she just couldn't. {Maxwell, like really wanted that book. I want him happy, but now I don't have a present for him} She sighed and then stood up, and thought of going back to the clubhouse. As she went, she decided to go a different way to the clubhouse. She thought it would be nice to go a new way, and explore it a little.  
  
This route was a bit longer and not much different then the shorter way. As she made her way to the tunnels she began to slow down a little more. Slowly, she opened the door to the clubhouse, and walked in. *ticky-ticky-ticky* She gasped at what she saw sitting on the table in front of her. The book! She ran to the table and hugged the book. {It's like, a miracle} she thought happily. She then placed the book down, smiling, and opened it. She wanted to make sure it was in perfect condition. After a while of going through the book, she decided to start wrapping it. She ran to a small box with some wrapping paper in it, then took it out. She started to wrap it up and when she was done she looked it. {I like, can't wait for tomorrow} She smiled again. Then she took out a ham-sized pen and opened the book again.   
  
"Huh?" She said looking through the book, "Where's the card?" She flipped through almost five times before she decided to give up. "Oh no." She sighed, and sat down quietly.  
  
*****  
  
"Hamha Max!" Hamtaro said cheerfully as Maxwell came by.  
  
"Hi Hamtaro," Maxwell replied just as cheerful. He looked around and noticed Sandy wasn't there, "Hey, did you see where Sandy went?"   
  
"I though she was with the other girls," Hamtaro said confused.  
  
"Well, maybe she is. Thanks Hamtaro," Maxwell waved and ran to find Pashmina, Bijou, and Penelope.  
  
He found them sitting behind a tree talking. "Oui, France is very big," Bijou said.  
  
Pashmina's eyes sparkled, "Wow, I wish I could go."  
  
"Ookyoo!" Penelope said as she began to jump up and down pointing behind Pashmina.  
  
"What is Penelope?" Pashmina asked. She turned around and smiled, "Oh. Hi Maxwell."  
  
"Um, hi. Listen, I'm sorry for interrupting you guys but I was just wandering where Sandy was," He explained.  
  
"Oh, Sandy? She vent to ze clubhouse. I am not sure vhy, but she seemed very zad," Bijou said with concern in her voice.  
  
"Yeah," Pashmina replied sounding concerned too.  
  
"Oh, um ok. Thanks," Maxwell said, and then he started to run towards the clubhouse.   
  
*****  
  
Maxwell ran through the tunnels and stopped at the door, where he heard a lot of movement coming from inside. He peeked in to find Sandy throwing objects everywhere and looking under chairs and tables.  
  
"Oh come on! If the book was like, here, then where's the card?!" She yelled in anger. She took one of the books on the shelf and threw it, only to almost hit Maxwell.  
  
"Ahh!" He yelled then closed the door to shield himself.  
  
"Heke?" Sandy turned her head towards the door, "Is someone there?" she asked.  
  
Maxwell slowly walked in and looked around.  
  
"Oh. Hehe, I was um," Sandy noticed the book on the table and quickly took it, so Maxwell wouldn't see it, "I was like, looking for something." She said.  
  
"Oh, what did you loose?" Maxwell asked, although he already knew what it was.  
  
"Um, nothing important Maxy, just, you know, something," she said nervously.   
  
"Well ok," Maxwell said, "I have to go home now. Bye-Q!" He waved and left.  
  
Sandy waved back, "You're way too cool Maxy," she quietly said as he left.  
  
End chapter 4 


	5. Christmas Eve

Chapter 5: Christmas Eve  
The next day was Christmas Eve and Maxwell still had to find a way to give Sandy the card without her noticing that it was him. He hid the card in one of his books and made his way towards the clubhouse. He walked in and saw Boss and the ham-hams putting things away.  
  
"Hamha," Maxwell said, "What happened here?"  
  
"Sandy said she lost something yesterday and that she was looking for it in here," Boss said a bit frustrated. "I don't understand why she couldn't have looked in her home yesterday instead of looking in here and tearing the place apart!"  
  
"I did look in my home!" Sandy yelled, "It's just that I was like, sure it was here!"  
  
"Sure you were," Boss answered. Then he turned to continue cleaning.  
  
Maxwell remembered how mad Sandy was yesterday and that all she was doing was looking for the card. He decided to help them out.  
  
Soon everyone was done and they began to do what they normally did everyday. Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope walked over to Sandy.  
  
"What's wrong Sandy? We thought you found the book, did you loose it again?" Pashmina asked.  
  
"No. I did find the book, but the card's like, lost now," Sandy replied sadly.  
  
"But don't you have anozer card?" Bijou asked.  
  
Sandy just shook her head slowly. Bijou and Pashmina looked at each other.  
  
*****  
  
Maxwell hurried home, in hopes of finding the card. {Where did it go? I was sure it was with me when I brought the book to the clubhouse!} He rushed to his house and went to his cage. He started digging through all his books and the things that were laying around his little house. He spent an hour there looking through almost everything. As he was about to give up he noticed that he hadn't checked under his small table yet. {Well, it's worth a try…} He slowly walked to the table and looked under it. {There it is} He grabbed the card and looked it over, he realized that it smelled a lot like his home, *Hif-hif-hif-hif* "Hhmm, it doesn't smell like when I first found it," He looked at it again, "Well, maybe she won't notice." He then took off back to the clubhouse.  
  
*****  
  
Sandy sat alone again, this time she was watching all the other hams ice skating on the frozen river.  
  
"Come on Sandy! It's fun out here! Weee!" Pashmina yelled happily as she slid by Sandy.  
  
Sandy just smiled, as she watched Bijou skating behind Pashmina, with Penelope, "Zat's it Penelope. You almost know how to ice skate," she said cheerfully to the baby ham.  
  
"Weeee! Ookweeee!" Penelope squealed. Bijou laughed behind her and they continued to ice skate.  
  
Maxwell watched from behind a tree making sure no on would see him sneaking into the clubhouse. He tip-toed past everyone slowly towards the clubhouse.  
  
*****  
  
"Zuzuzuzu…" Was all Maxwell could hear as h entered quietly. He shut the door and walked to the table, putting the card there, then he quietly walked back outside.   
  
{Now how do I get Sandy to come to the clubhouse?} He questioned himself as her ran through the tunnels. *Badda-badda-badda-* He ran quickly and with out noticing ran right into someone else.  
  
"Ochichi," said the other ham-ham.  
  
"Sandy?" Maxwell asked. He looked up and there was Sandy, looking at him in an apologetic way.  
  
"Sorry. I like, wasn't watching where I was going," she apologized.  
  
Maxwell held out his paw to help her, "It's ok. I wasn't paying much attention to what was ahead of me either."  
  
Sandy smiled and took his paw, and he lifted her up, "So what are you doing here? I haven't seen you like, all day."  
  
"I was just, uh, just…" Maxwell tried to come up with an explanation, "I was just looking for you and the other ham-hams." He said quickly. "And what are you doing here?" he then questioned.  
  
"Well, I have to go get my ribbon at the clubhouse," she said, "I like, need to practice."  
  
"Oh, ok," said Maxwell. Sandy smiled and quickly ran towards the clubhouse. Maxwell blushed a little.   
  
Sandy made her way through the door of the clubhouse. She walked in and went to get her ribbon. As she began to walk out the door, she slowly looked at the table and immediately dropped her ribbon. Her eyes watered and she ran to the table, "The card! I can't believe it's been here like, all this time!" she smiled brightly and then took her ham-sized pen and finished the card:  
  
To: Maxwell  
Merry Christmas! And Best wishes!  
  
From: Sandy  
  
Sandy looked at it then went back and changed some things:  
  
To: Maxy  
Merry Christmas! I hope that you get everything that you wanted, and that all your wishes like, come true!  
  
Love always,  
Sandy  
  
Sandy smiled brightly and noticed something strange about the card, *hif-hif-hif-hif* "Smells different, but it's so familiar…" she thought for a while then decided to go back to her house to go get the present.  
  
*****  
  
Maxwell sat in his cage, thinking about the day ahead. {tomorrow's finally Christmas! I can't wait to give Sandy her present.} He thought very happily. He looked out his window and saw that it was snowing, then he looked at his owner, who also looked very happy. Maxwell smiled and decided to go to bed. {Nothing can go wrong now. Tomorrow, everything's going to be fine}.  
  
End chapter 5 


	6. Merry Christmas!

Chapter 6: Merry Christmas!  
Maxwell woke up early on Christmas morning. He got up and stretched then walked out to eat some sunflower seeds, "Sorry Maxwell, but I won't be here all day. I've Christmas things to do, but I hope you have a nice day. Merry Christmas!" Said Maxwell's owner as he left out the door.  
  
{Well, I hope you have a nice Christmas too} Maxwell thought. He ate his sunflower seeds and took off towards the clubhouse.  
  
*****  
  
As he walked in he could hear Boss talking happily from inside. Maxwell opened the clubhouse door and was very surprised at what happened.  
  
"Merry Christmas Maxwell!!!!" Shouted the ham-hams, which were all there except for Sandy.  
  
"Uh, merry Christmas to you too," Maxwell said.  
  
"Look, look! Santa sent me a gift again! I knew I was a good ham this year!" Boss yelled happily as he help up a brand new shovel.  
  
"I got a brand new bow tie," Dexter said straitening his bow tie.  
  
"Well, ah got a brand new apron! Much better then Dexter's smelly bow tie!" Howdy said crossing his arms.  
  
"You take that back, you stinky country ham!" Dexter yelled angrily at Howdy.  
  
"I'm not the one acting like he's a smart no-it-all ham!" Howdy yelled back.  
  
"Well at least I'm not wearing a girly apron!" Dexter snapped.  
  
"Why you-" Howdy jumped at Dexter and they began to fight. Everyone else just sweat dropped.  
  
Sandy came in a while later holing her presents wrapped up under her paw, "Hamha and merry Christmas! Sorry I'm like, late," she said smiling, "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"Nope. We were just planning on going to the park again!" Boss said.  
  
"Oh ok," Sandy said, she looked at Maxwell and smiled.  
  
*****  
  
"Vat did you bring Pashmina?" Bijou asked.  
  
"Oh. I brought Panda a new hammer," Pashmina blushed. "What about you?"  
  
"I brought Hamtaro a card," Bijou too blushed. "Did you zee vhere Sandy vent. I vant to know if she found her card."   
  
"No," Pashmina answered, "but I think I know where she might be. Come on!"  
  
*****  
  
Maxwell nervously walked up to Sandy, "Hey Sandy."  
  
Sandy looked at him, hiding something behind her back, "Hi Maxy," she said shyly.  
  
"Um, can I speak to you in private?" Maxwell asked blushing.  
  
"Yeah. Sure," Sandy said. Maxwell took one of her paws and led her toward a big cherry blossom tree. He smiled at her and started to climb it. Sandy smiled back and climbed after him. At the top, Maxwell sat on a branch and Sandy sat right next to him. "So what did you want to tell me?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to exactly 'tell' you something, more like 'show' you something," Maxwell turned around and brushed the snow off a cherry blossom then plucked it out. He turned to Sandy and looked into her eyes, "I found this one day and you know what it reminded me of?"  
  
"What?" Sandy smiled.  
  
"You," Maxwell answered as he handed her the flower, "It was the most beautiful cherry blossom I had ever seen, and I knew you were gonna like it."  
  
"Are you like, saying I'm as beautiful as this cherry blossom, cause you said it reminded you of me?" Sandy asked, hoping for a good answer.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying," Maxwell answered.  
  
Sandy's eyes sparkled with joy, "Oh Maxwell, you're like, the sweetest ham I've ever met!" Sandy hugged him tightly, "Thank you. Now it's my turn to give you a present." Sandy turned around and gave Maxwell what she was hiding behind her back.  
  
Maxwell opened it to find the book, and acted surprised, "Wow! Thanks Sandy!" He pretended. Then he noticed Sandy smelling something, "Uh Sandy?"  
  
"*hif-hif-hif-hif* The book smells like you Maxy," Sandy said starring at Maxwell.  
  
"Uh," Now Maxwell was lost. He couldn't think of what to tell her, then he decided to tell her the truth, "Sandy, I have something to tell you." Sandy just continued to look at Maxwell, "I found the book before when you thought you lost it, and I didn't know who it belonged to so I took it home and decided to find out who it belonged to, then I sneaked it into the clubhouse so you would find it. I'm really sorry Sandy, I really only want you to be happy. Will you forgive me?" There was silence. "Well, I understand if you don't want to talk to me anyone."  
  
"You went through all that just for me, Maxy?" Sandy asked quietly.   
  
Maxwell looked at her and nodded, "Yeah. I really care about you," he said.  
  
Sandy's eyes watered, "You really are the sweetest ham I've ever met," she said very softly. Sandy threw her paws around him and embraced him in a warm hug, then whispered very softly, "I love you."  
  
Maxwell hugged her back, and he clearly heard what she said then replied, "I love you too." When they let go of each other, Maxwell wiped away Sandy's tears for her, and she put her paw on his cheek.  
  
"You're like, so cold," she said.  
  
Maxwell looked up and saw a mistle toe hanging from the tree branch over head, then he took Sandy's paw off his cheek, "I know how to make it warmer," He said, then he leaned in and placed his lips over Sandy's, kissing her.   
  
Sandy's eyes widened with surprise, but she kissed him back, with her paws around him. When the kiss ended Sandy still had her paws around Maxwell. He just held her close as she lay her head on his chest.  
  
"Merry Christmas Maxwell," Sandy said quietly.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Sandy."  
  
~THE END~ (Wait! There's still an epilogue!) 


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue  
Sandy laid her head on Maxwell's chest and he smiled. Pashmina and Bijou watched the entire thing from below, "Ooh la la, zat vas so romantic, no?" Bijou sighed turning to Pashmina.  
  
Pashmina looked at Bijou, "Yeah, it was wasn't it," she sighed too.  
  
Bijou turned to the boy-hams who were all playing Christmas games in the snow, then she saw Hamtaro and locked her gaze on him, then sighed again, "Oh Hamtaro. If only you vould understand how I truly feel about you."  
  
Pashmina noticed Bijou, "Don't worry about Hamtaro, Bijou. I'm sure he'll understand someday, and who knows, you might find yourself under the mistletoe too, one day."   
  
Bijou smiled, "But vhat about you and Panda? Do you not vish to be vith him too?"  
  
Pashmina blushed, "More than you think."  
  
The two girls giggled and went to give to give their presents to the boys. Bijou gave her card to Hamtaro, and Pashmina gave Panda his new hammer. "Merry Christmas," They all said to each other. (didn't that ending just suck?)  
  
(A/N: Yep, you guessed it, time for the credits to roll up)  
(the ham-hams are gonna be singing this song. See if you can figure out which song it is)  
  
Hamtaro: There's a magic in the air  
Boss: That only comes at Christmas  
Bijou: You can see it everywhere  
(Oxnard: Uh, where, I don't see it)  
  
Cappy: There's a feeling in the air  
Maxwell: That Santa Clause is coming  
Sandy: You can feel it everywhere  
(Boss: Ho ho ho!)  
  
Panda: Children laughing, music playing  
Stan: People everywhere  
Oxnard: Saying 'Merry Christmas! How are you?'  
(Hamtaro: Merry Christmas! Boss: How are you?)  
  
Dexter: Happy families, smiling faces  
Howdy: Everywhere you go  
Pashmina: They all join in to sing this Christmas song  
  
All: A very merry Christmas to you (Merry Christmas!); A very merry Christmas to you; A very merry Christmas to you; Yes, a very merry Christmas…to you  
  
~The end~  
  
I would like to thank the following for reviewing my story:  
MaJohn Buu  
RoseSandrock  
Burntfist23  
PeachyKeen  
Aeroshamu  
Hamtaro Zero  
Nicole  
  
Thanks! Your reviews always inspire me to continue. Hope to see you reviewing my other ficcies.^^ 


End file.
